My Destiny
by 4getregret
Summary: Will Sora and Kairi's thinning relationship affect Roxas and Namine's world? And what happens when Sora meets another girl? Will she mess up Sora and Kairi's destinies? Songfic. SoXKa SoXOC RiXOC RoXNa HaXNa DISCONTINUED!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I wish I own Kairi. -Sobs- I also don't own any of the songs in the chapters.

This story takes place on Destiny islands, after Kingdom Hearts II.

Warning: Spoilers for the ending of Kingdom Hearts II.

This is a song fic.

Pairings for chapter:Sora/KairiRoxas/Namine Slight: Sora/OC Hayner/Namine

Don't worry, in the end, they will only end up with one person.

A little bit AU, because in this they don't get the letter right after they return to Destiny Island. Also, Roxas and Namine live in a separate world.

**XXX**

Their promise.

They made a promise to them, and without a doubt, they kept it. Roxas and Namine were nobodies, but they kept their feelings.

Their feelings for each other.

Even though Sora and Kairi have their occasional fights, they still kept their promise to Roxas and Namine: To keep them together. Sora and Kairi still have their love for each other.

But what if one of their fights went over the edge? How would that affect Namine and Roxas in their world? Would Sora and Kairi be able to hold their word? Their promise?

That is what this story is about.

**XXX**

It was a normal day on Destiny Island. Tidus and Wakka were duking it out while Selphie and Kairi were having a chat. Meanwhile, Sora and Riku were talking about their past adventures.

"So, what's next?" Sora asked Riku, after finishing their talk about defeating Organization XIII.

"Basically nothing." Riku replied. "We came back, everyone acts like nothing has ever happened, end of story.

"Hmmm..." Sora thought. Then for a split second he noticed something on the wall. "What's this?" It was a flyer that says:

**Destiny Island Anniversary!**

**Celebrate the 50th anniversary of Destiny Island's founding with Talent, Food, and Karaoke!**

**Winners of the talent show and the karaoke show win 5000 munny each!**

**See back for details on how to enter for talent and karaoke.**

"Well, we're gonna enter, right?" Sora asked Riku.

"And do what? Sing a soothing love song?" Riku replied in a mocking tone.

"Very funny" Sora retorted. "I meant talent! We should show off our Keyblade moves!

"Nah." Was Riku's answer, after pondering for a while. "Why not ask Mickey?" Riku said laughing, but Sora wasn't listening to Riku's crack comment.

"Hey what's that?" Kairi asked, rushing towards Riku and Sora with Selphie tagging along behind her.

"Nothing. Just a flyer for the 50th anniversary of Destiny Island." Sora replied, handing the flyer to her.

"Ooooo… Karaoke!" Kairi said, eyeing the paper with interest. "Should I enter?" Kairi asked them. Riku just shrugged.

"Well… If you want to." Sora said after a while.

"I think you should go for it and give it your all!" Selphie answered with confidence.

"OK, I'll enter." Kairi said. "Now I'll have to find a song to sing." She pulled out her iPod (Where did she get one?) to find a good song. She ended up on My Destiny by Katharine McPhee. She loved this song.

**_I have always dreamed of this  
I'll admit that there was something I missed  
Wonderin' if it is for real  
Every mistake, every wrong turn  
Every time I lost my way  
Led me to this, moment of bliss, tonight_**.

"Hey, it says there are four judges." Sora noted as he read more about entering. "I wonder who they are."

Just then, Tidus and Wakka walked up to them. "We are two of the judges." Tidus told them.

"I wonder who else is judging." Sora thought out loud. He looked at Riku. He was starting to move around uneasily. "Riku?"

"They said they'd give me 1000 munny if I judged." Riku admitted. Sora couldn't help but sweat drop.

"So who's the fourth judge?" Sora asked. Wakka, Tidus, and Riku looked at each other. Then, after they took a deep breath, they said:

"Cloud." (I'm embarrassed to say it . )

Sora just stared at them for a few moments. Then he started laughing hysterically. "Since when has Cloud been in to singing!" Sora asked after a few minutes of laughing.

"Don't know. All we know is that he wants some munny, so we hooked him up with the job." Riku replied. Just then, Sora noticed that Kairi was starting to walk home. He ran up to her, and she paused her iPod.

"Mind if I walk home with you?" Sora asked her.

"Sure." She replied. Kari continued to play her iPod. And while they were walking, they were holding hands.

_**With You, finally I can break free.**_

**_With You, I saw a changing in my destiny._**

_**Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see,**_

_**How different life turned out be.**_

**XXX**

It was a beautiful day in Crystal City. Crystal City, in fact, wasn't that far away from Twilight Town, though Roxas didn't know it. Roxas was standing in front of the local train station, Crystal Station. The warm sun was shining in front of him. Then, Roxas spotted Namine running up to the station. It was 5:05.

"Sorry I'm late!" Namine told him as she ran up the station's steps.

"No worries," Roxas told her as she finished walking up. "It's only 5 after."

"Thanks." Namine said. She looked at the town a while off. She admired how it glistened in the sun. "So are we going to the beach, or what?" Namine asked after a few minutes' silence.

"Of course." Roxas replied, snapping back to reality. As their train pulled in, they boarded. Roxas was so glad; to be a Nobody and live like a normal person, even without a heart. But he knew that Sora had his heart, and was taking good care of it. Roxas was looking around the train car, looking at all the people he had no problem living around. But then, out off the corner of his eye, he saw someone… someone familiar…

"Hayner?" Roxas asked, looking at the lightly brown haired youth. Hayner had just then looked up at the confused Roxas. Pence and Ollette were also with him.

"Roxas? Yeah…Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed as he got up to embrace Roxas. "It's been about a year since I last saw you!"

"Wait, I thought you couldn't remember me!" Roxas said, baffled that Hayner could remember him. Hayner thought a while.

"…You're right! It's weird, but like right now, I remember you, and all the fun stuff we did together!"

"… Wait, I want you to meet someone." Roxas told him as they walked back to where Roxas and Namine were sitting. "This is my friend, Namine. Namine, this is my friend, Hayner." Roxas told them. Namine and Hayner shook hands and exchanged 'Hello's and 'Nice to meet you's. "And over there is Pence and Ollette." Pence and Ollette got up and walked over.

"It's great to see you again Roxas." They said at the same time.

"So you guys are going to the beach, too?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Hayner replied. "We just finished yet another homework report over the summer, so we decided to come to the beach." Namine was almost silent while Hayner was talking. She seemed to have takin' a liking to him.

"Cool." Roxas said. They all talked about past adventures on their way over to the beach, and they were there in no time.

**XXX**

Sora was walking back home, trying to think if he should audition for the Destiny Island 50th anniversary when he accidentally walked into a young brunet with crystal blue eyes. She dropped a rose she was carrying.

"…Sorry." Sora said as he bent down, grabbing the rose and handing it to her.

"Oh, it's not a problem, really." The young girl said. She took the rose back from Sora. She was only about 2 years younger than Sora. "Thanks." They started staring at each other. "You're blushing." She said, and Sora felt embarrassed.

"I'm Sora" He said, smiling, and not thinking. It wasn't until after he said it that he realized he already had a girlfriend. "I mean, well, you see, um…oh no…" He couldn't put the words together.

But before he could say anymore, her fingers touched his lips, closing them. "Name's Natalie. Well, see ya around, Sora." She said, leaving him, with a smile across her face.

Sora just stood there, dumbfounded. "…What just happened?" He asked out loud to himself.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Kairi was practicing for auditions. One of her life-long dreams was to be a famous singer. She thought that this would give her a time to start her career, or hoping for a career. She took a deep breath, and started on the next verse.

**_You were always by my side  
That you believed in me was enough reason why  
I didn't stop, didn't give up  
Even if I sometimes lost hope  
I did my best, and I am blessed  
In life._**

For some reason, whenever she heard or sang that song, she thought of Sora. After she sang the verse, she picked up her phone and dialed Sora's phone number. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora. It's me, Kairi. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow or something."

"Oh, sure. How about the day after tomorrow? I'm going to hang out with Riku tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll call you about when and what we'll see later. Bye."

"See ya."

That was one of Kairi's shortest phone conversations. She decided she'd look up movie times later. She went back to practicing her song. She was still trying to which song to sing, but she liked that song for the time being.

**_With you, finally I can break free._**

**_With you, I saw a changing in my destiny._**

_**Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see,**_

_**How different life turned out be.**_

**XXX**

At the beach, Hayner talked a lot with Roxas and with Namine. Hayner seemed to like Namine a lot, and Namine like Hayner the same. Roxas, however, hardly noticed it. That was, until Hayner made a mistake.

"So, you two are like, a couple now?" Hayner asked while it was just the three of them. Roxas looked partially shocked.

"Umm… I guess you could say that. Why?"

"Oh, ok, no reason." Namine looked at him with a smirk on her face. Namine couldn't believe herself. _Am I falling in love with someone else? How will Roxas take this? Should I ask him out? Augh, I can't think. _After that short conversation, Roxas was slowly beginning to figure out what was happening.

After a little while, the sun had set, so they decided to get back on the train. As they were slowly walked back, Namine called Hayner over.

"Hayner, got a minute?" Hayner walked over to Namine as the others walked on. Roxas was looking back as they were walking.

"You want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Namine asked. Hayner was baffled. _Wasn't she going out with Roxas? _

"Sure." He said, before he could think. "I'll pick you up, if you tell me where to come."

"I'll call." They both started walking back with the others. _Is Namine cheating on Roxas? Maybe I should tell him. But if I do, he'll probably dump her. Damn, what should I do? _Hayner couldn't piece it together. When he looked up ahead, he saw Roxas and Namine holding hands. _What is up with that girl?_

**_Can I get any higher?  
Tell me, does it get any stronger?  
I owe it to you, that I made it through  
I never could've done it, without you._**

**XXX**

Kairi was going for a walk in the park with her iPod. She was looking at all of the trees and plants and flowers around her. She had never been so in contact with nature before. In fact, she was so in contact with nature, she wasn't paying attention where she was going, so she accidentally bumped into a certain young brunet with crystal blue eyes

"Sorry." Kairi said, pausing her iPod and taking off her headphones. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"It's fine," She said. "I'm Natalie." (Man this girl likes making friends at first sight.)

"Kairi." She said.

"You have an iPod, too?" Natalie asked, interested. "I love listening to my tunes. Does yours play videos too?" They found a bench nearby and started talking.

Meanwhile, Sora was talking with Riku. "Do you think something's wrong with me? I mean, I like Kairi, but then this girl pops up, and I can't stop thinking about them. I don't want to date both of them, so what should I do?"

"I think you should either stick to Kairi and forget that girl ever came into your life or see an actual therapist." Riku replied, slightly chuckling.

"You're right, I should forget about Natalie, especially since I'm going out with Kairi in a few days." Just then a vision of Kairi popped into his head. _Our destinies are intertwined, right? Or are they? Either way, I love Kairi, and that's the bottom line. I shouldn't betray her. I'm going to stay with her no matter what!_

**_With you, I can break free, yeah.  
With you, I saw a changing in my destiny.  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see.  
How different life turned out to be._**

As Sora was thinking, the two girls at the park were saying goodbye.

"It was nice talking to you, Natalie, and I hope I see you again in town."

"Nice talking to you, too. Oh, and good luck trying to find a song to sing for the Destiny Island anniversary." They waved to each other.

_Thanks, but I think I might have already found the song. But I'll keep looking, just in case. _She pressed play on her iPod, and listened to the rest of her song.

**_Oh, cause of you, I saw a changing in my destiny.  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see.  
How different life turned out to be.  
I've realized that it's my destiny._**

**XXX**

Regret: Every chapter will have a different song, except for a few of the chapters, which will have the same song. I'll come out with the next chapter soon. Until then, please review!


End file.
